Magic
Magic is one of Aoe's constants, there since the planet existed. The peoples of the past found it hard to harness elemental magic and so they made their own special magic, but over time this was all but lost and the eight elemental magics wound up finding a place as an innate part of almost every inhabitant of the planet. The Basic Types There are eight forms of magic that are innate to just about everyone, usually only one per person but now and then you come across someone with access to multiple. There are also a few untyped magical capabilities, such as the magic used by the ancient peoples, magics that cannot be assigned to a single element such as shapeshifting, and a form of magic known simply as "pure energy" that can do just about anything but is very rare and very hard to control. Fire Fire magic is, so far, the second most common magic type. Elements and substances associated with this type include fire, heat, lava and magma(latter two are joint-accosiated with Earth). Earth Earth magic is the fourth most common. Elements and substances associated with it are dirt, sand, stone, metals, lava and magma(latter two are joint-associated with Fire). Air Air is the second least common magic type seen outside of Light and Dark. Air is associated with the wind, gases, steam(joint-associated with Water) and the weather in general(partially joint associated with Water and Electrical). Water Water is the most common magic type and also one of the weakest on its own. It's associated with most liquids, ice and frozen things, cold in general, steam(joint-associated with Air) and parts of the weather(Joint-associated partially with Air and Electrical). Wood Wood is the least common magic type outside of Light and Dark. It's associated with plants, plant life(most commonly things such as trees and vines), and life energy in general, which makes it the most common type seen in magic-based healers. Seems somewhat weak at first or when one is just learning but can become very formidable, just like a tree. This magic type sees the most non-offensive use of all the types as a whole. Electrical The final of the usual six elements and right there next to the rarity midpoint alongside Earth. It's associated with static, lightning, thunder and electrical power. One of the harder elements to control due to electricity's irritability. It is very rare for a magic user to not be immune to the effects of their own magic. Those who are effected by their own must be taught either not to use it or how to use it in the least detrimental way to themselves. The ''aftermath ''of a given magic - flames that spread from the initial, surged equipment, extreme temperatures, etc. - ''will ''effect the mage that caused them, because these effects are residual and not magic in and of themselves. Light and Dark Light and Dark magic are the rarest elements seen on the planet, namely because they seem to be a fair deal more powerful than the basic set. They are eachothers weakness as well as eachother's strength, being incapable of existing at one place at the same time but creating immense amounts of energy when it's forced to do so. Users of each of these elements alone are uncommon, dark more so. But even ''rarer ''is the individual who can use both, and with good reason. "Enchantment" Certain people and technologies have means of storing magical energy, be it elemental or not, into physical objects. The reaction required to store this energy is very dangerous, but these objects, which are most commonly X crystals due to their accepting it with less of a reaction, can be used as a power source or as a means of limited use of a specific form of magic by anyone regardless of innate type.